Reaction
by InuTasha96
Summary: Hermione did not expect to see Bathilda dead in her own home. Even less did she expect Voldemort's horcrux Nagini to try and kill them- well, let's be honest, that isn't surprising-but when the horcrux around Harry's neck, Slytherin's Locket,and Nagini meet fang to gold, all goes to hell. Or at least to 1944, where Tom is eager to pursue Hermione and change her allegiance- to him.
1. Chapter 1

The old home creaked forebodingly; made of now brittle wood and worn roofing. Every surface sported a thick coating of dust, and it made her nose twitch at each intake of air. Hermione wasn't a neat freak by any means, but this poor old woman's home was in an atrocious state; books strewn about the room haphazardly- a shame, candles knocked over with wax pools cooled at their wicks, dust-caked mirrors showing only parts of one's reflection.

Harry stood beside her awkwardly, trying to cover up Slytherin's locket stealthily and watching Bathilda fumble with a set of matches next to a candle; finally stepping up to light the candle for her when she dropped her matchbox.

The old woman gestured for Harry to follow her and began a slow, painful looking trek up ancient stairs by candlelight.

Hermione turned, curious, casting a silent _Lumos_ and examining her surroundings. A newer book lay before her – she could tell because it was much less dust-caked than everything else- and upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a copy of Rita Skeeter's newest book about Professor Dumbledore.

A wave of pain washed over her suddenly; the Headmaster was gone for good. He couldn't help them anymore. Hermione was on her own; even with determined Harry and sweet Ron, when all was said and done, they couldn't interpret or research to save their lives. No, this horcrux business was up to Hermione now.

A fly buzzed past her ear and she swatted at it in annoyance. Another followed and she glanced in it's direction, regretting it immediately as a nauseating stench pervaded her senses.

She covered her nose in disgust at the offending smell and crept closer to the door it seemed to be originating from; pushing it open with her boot so she wouldn't have to touch anything.

What she expected, she didn't know; but she did not expect to see a rotting corpse of an old woman. Blood covered the ceiling in scattered blotches and Hermione recoiled at the view.

_If this is Bathilda, then who is with-_

"Harry!" She shrieked and sprinted for the stairs.

Above her, she heard a loud thud and crash.

_God, don't let me be too late!_

She arrived just as a great snake was closing in on Harry as he backpedaled away.

_Reducto! _Hermione viciously cast at the hostile snake, running toward Harry and helping him up and half dragging him back as the snake was only annoyed by her powerful spell. It lazily turned toward them again and slithered closer.

_Bombarda! _She tried again, expecting it to be just as futile as the last spell. Her spell hit a nearby wardrobe, exploding it into furious little pieces that ricocheted back in all directions.

The snake lunged.

Harry howled in pain as the snake seemingly buried its fangs into his chest. Hermione watched in mortification, seeing blood spray from the snake's jaws; Harry's face was contorted in agony, and Hermione froze in the middle of casting a nonverbal and pulling at Harry's arm as a pulse of power washed over them.

Hermione frowned, seeing the snake clench its rippling muscles tightly as if in pain. A spark of light appeared where the snake's jaw was lodged into Harry's chest.

"The locket, Hermione…" He rasped.

Another pulse of power washed over them and they found themselves paralyzed by the intensity of it.

It shone brighter on the third pulse and Hermione felt herself losing consciousness as the room spun around them faster with each moment.

"H-Harry?" She called as dizziness began to overcome her. The light blinded her and yet she still felt dizzy, as if she were now spinning instead of the room.

She looked down and focused intently to make out Harry's features. They were slack. Hermione only had a moment left of consciousness to worry over her friend's fate before the welcome darkness took her.

-x-

There was a weird noise.

Slaps?

They were getting louder.

Not slaps, footsteps.

Hermione cracked an eye open and almost whimpered at the brightness. Her eyes adjusted slowly, and she looked up as a shadow crossed her face.

A masculine figure towered over her. How was he so tall? Had she shrunk? No, she was on the ground, with her cheek plastered to the dirty stone.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

_Harry! Where is he?_

She tried to muster the strength to lift her head and look, but she had no more willpower left. Blackness overcame her once again.

-x-

The next time she woke, she felt warmth all through her body. Her eyes obeyed her easily now and opened without a struggle, and she weakly turned her face into a soft pillow. She was in the hospital wing?

_Oh my, does a bed feel wonderful. _She sighed softly and looked out the window, basking in the sun's heat.

"You're awake, then? My, my, were we worried!" A feminine wail pounded her still sensitive ears and she winced slightly. "So good to see you awake, dear! Would you like to sit up?" A woman appeared in Hermione's face and helped her to sit up- though she could have done it herself with no trouble, of course.

"How are you feeling? Any soreness or headaches? Your friend was in quite the pickle; it's a good thing our Head Boy found you two when he did!" She rambled on, not paying any attention to Hermione's emotion-filled face for the moment.

"Friend? Harry?! Where is he? Is he alright?" Hermione panicked and looked around desperately. "A boy with dark hair and glasses-"

"Yes, yes, dear; he's fine. Resting, but fine." The middle aged woman tsked Hermione softly and pushed her back against her pillow. "The headmaster will be here to speak with you soon, dear, so rest up."

"H-Headmaster?" Hermione began with wide eyes. _Snape? He's headmaster of Hogwarts now, isn't he? The nerve of that rotten man! To even replace poor Madam Pomfrey?!_

"Of course, someone must question how youself and your friend got to such extreme conditions and landed themselves outside of Hogwarts' doors." She replied, as if Hermione were daft. "Now, save your energy and lay there, and you can speak to your friend when he wakes from his dreamless sleep. In the meantime, I will be leaving Tom, the boy who discovered you two, to watch over you both and make sure nothing goes wrong."

The medi-witch left the wing abruptly, patting someone in the shadow of the room on the shoulder genially and exiting.

The shadow stood suddenly, and began approaching Hermione with a confident strut.

"So, of all the men in the world, geniuses, even," He paused contemplatively. "You two are the greatest threat to me?" His lips curved in a thoughtful smirk. "I suppose I am lucky then, that I have this chance to change your mind."

Hermione was confused. Knowing that confusion was not a common feeling for her, she frowned at the strange boy and his ramblings. "Change my mind about what?" She asked, frown still in place.

Tom grinned, seemingly excited that she had asked. He leaned closer to her, inches from her face, and replied smoothly while locking eyes with her, "About which side you belong on, Miss Granger."

She shivered in disgust at the sensual way he hissed her name.

"How do you know my name?" She scowled at him.

"Just as you survived the reaction, Nagini did as well." He smiled chillingly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. I am Tom Riddle." With that introduction, he confidently made his way over to Harry's unmoving body, glared at his scar, and ripped the locket from his neck with a cruel smile. He turned toward her once again, bowed mockingly at her and elegantly, his robes swaying, left the wing.

**First Tomione FF n.n I've been reading so many lately that I've decided to try writing my own :3 Reviews are always welcome! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared after Tom's retreating backside, dumbfounded.

_Riddle? That can't be possible at all! If Tom Riddle even exists, then that must mean Harry and I traveled a much greater distance than from Godric's Hollow to Hogwarts. . ._

All in a moment, a heavy weight seemed to drop onto Hermione's shoulders. A teenage Voldemort had just pronounced that he planned to get into her personal space and 'change her mind.'

"Harry, you need to wake up soon." She all but groaned in frustration before voices could be heard beyond the infirmary doors.

"Now Miss," An elderly man paused in heavy concentration for a moment. "By jove, I do believe I have gone and forgotten this lovely young lady's name. Albus, would you be so kind as to remind me?"

From behind him, a twinkling-eyed Dumbledore spoke confidently. "If I recall correctly, we have not had the honor of learning her name as of yet, Headmaster Dippet."

_Dippet! The Headmaster of Hogwarts before Professor Dumbledore? So we've truly come back in time? _

"Ah, yes, I did know that already." The man smiled to himself as if it were a great accomplishment that he hadn't forgotten something he'd never known.

Hermione swallowed down her nerves at the prospect of such long-term time travel and nodded to steel herself. "Hello Headmaster Dippet!" She added a cheery smile in here, hoping to gain favor. "My name is Hermione." She held her hand out to shake with Dippet, hoping he wouldn't press for any more information. As they shook hands in greeting, she pressed onwards before the man had a chance to speak.

"Headmaster, could I please speak with Professor Dumbledore for a moment? It has been a very long time, it seems, since I have seen him." At this, she only hoped that Dippet had not noticed the slight crinkle in Dumbledore's brow. She consoled herself with the notion that what she said really was true.

"Yes Headmaster, it has been ages since I last saw little Hermione." He gave her a pointed look and then switched his gaze to the Headmaster, who realized he was not wanted when Dumbledore smiled even more cheerfully. The daft man waddled out of the room with an awkward goodbye.

As Dippet left, Hermione sighed in relief. "Professor, I have quite a lot to tell you, but I have no idea where to start." She paused and looked up at him imploringly.

"I have found that the beginning is as good a place as any." He smiled and sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione frowned, trying to sort out everything that had happened in chronological order.

"Well, I suppose, suffice it to say, that Tom Riddle is trouble." The intelligent witch did not miss the frown that marred Dumbledore's features. "You already know that though, don't you?"

Hermione glanced around for her wand, seeing it lying on the night stand beside her. "Professor, what I'm about to tell you cannot be heard by any others. Muffliato." She cast the spell quickly and set her wand back down.

"I have already met you, Professor. I understand that you have no clue who I am, and I can only ask of you that you please listen to all I have to say before you make judgement."

He nodded lightly, with slightly narrowed eyes. "Go on," He urged. "You have my attention, Miss Hermione."

"Well," The witch paused. "My name is Hermione Granger and my friend lying there is Harry Potter." She gestured towards Harry's unconscious body. "I was born on September 19," she made eye contact with Dumbledore for the part she believed might actually surprise him. "1979."

His eyes widened slightly. "That seems to be quite the trip you and your friend have gone through. May I inquire as to what you both are doing decades in the past?"

"That's the thing, Professor, we don't know." She frowned. "Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

"Do I want to know how you've heard of such a dark thing, Miss Granger?" He asked as lightly as he could.

"Probably not," Hermione grinned a bit at this. "because I learned from Harry, and he from you."

Dumbledore looked startled at this. "I would tell a student of such dark magic? Times must change, I suppose?"

"Yes," Hermione examined her nails, suddenly feeling nervous. "In the future, there are two wizarding wars centered around the same individual. Harry and I had to know about horcruxes in order to get rid of them." She took a deep breath, trying to remember the prophecy about Harry.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

"That was the prophecy that you told Harry." His look of concentration was evident.

"I am no seer, and I do not know of any that proficient." He considered Hermione intently for a moment.

"Sybill Trelawney." Hermione watched his expressions.

"Trelawney?"

"Yes, she's related to Cassandra… Although, for the longest time I thought she was a phony."

"As much as I would love to know the future, it is best that I know the least amount possible here, Miss Granger." He sighed heavily, showing his age in his expression for the first time.

"Right, sir. In our time, we believe Tom Riddle made seven horcruxes." The teacher's eyebrows shot up at the unheard-of amount. "One was a locket that Harry was wearing, and his other horcrux was a viper. The snake bit into Harry's chest, the locket, and then the brightest light I'd ever seen was shining out of the snake's jaw… The room started spinning and we lost consciousness."

"Then woke up here?" He inquired.

"Yes." She smiled grimly. "Though it seems we only left a problem in the future and have arrived here to the very same problem before it was started."

Dumbledore suddenly smiled. "Miss Granger, you've just hit the nail on the head; you just said 'before the problem started.' If you have no idea how to return at the moment, you would be most safe at Hogwarts, of course. You and Mr. Potter are welcome to stay under my protection, and I would only beseech that you try to stop the problem before it begins."

"How do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Kill him?" Her eyes were wide.

"No, no! Violence can always be circumvented. I mean to say that Tom is an impressionable teenager, however much he may detest the fact. You can make an impression on him."

Hermione laughed at this. "The very idea is ridiculous, professor! Voldemort, listen to a 'mudblood?'"

"It will be safer if no one knows your true heritage in these days, Miss Granger. There are many prejudiced people in the wizarding and muggle world alike, and I would prefer if you would choose a well-known name as your surname."

"Such as what? Obviously I can't go parading around like I'm a Malfoy or something; not that I'd ever want to be." Hermione shuddered in disgust at the thought of being related to Draco in some way.

"Of course, you have a point, but you see that I am an old man, yes? I have garnered quite a few favors over the years, and I'm sure I could ask one Garrick Ollivander to claim you as his illegitimate child with a pureblood witch he can decide." Dumbledore chuckled.

"What about Harry, then? The same deal?"

"Yes, that should work. Now, for enrollment into Hogwarts I will have to forge your papers."

"Professor, don't you feel bad for planning on lying to people?" Hermione probed.

"Not at all, on the contrary, this is the most excitement I have been a part of in a few years." He smiled in a cheerful manner and conjured a stack of papers. "What year would you both be in?"

"Seventh year, sir." Hermione replied dutifully.

"Ah, and your N.E.W.T. classes?"

"I would like to take all of them," She started eagerly, and as she thought about it. "Except for Divination, and it is probably better that I don't take muggle studies if I'm to prance about as a pureblood."

"A wise decision, I'm sure. What would Mr. Potter take then?"

"I'd say I would like to take Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Charms." Harry sounded from behind a drawn personal screen between Hermione's bed and his.

"Harry! How long have you been listening? Better yet, how long have you been awake!?" Hermione laughed, relieved to see her friend conscious.

"Just after you said something is ridiculous. Your muffliato wore off, 'Mione." Harry replied, sounding sheepish. "Professor Dumbledore, it's great to see you again, sir; or, I mean, to hear your voice."

"Why thank you, Harry. I'm sure I feel the same way about meeting you now." Dumbledore stood slowly. "I will go and take care of your papers, and Headmaster Dippet. I suppose you should make up a story about why you are transferring. I would think that a sob story would work best." With that, the aged professor winked, and left the wing.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione pressed the moment the large doors banged closed.

"Fine, thanks. What happened though? How is Dumbledore-?"

"Alive? Harry, we've landed ourselves in the year 1944. Riddle was Head Boy in 1944, he's in his seventh year and… Harry? He knows who we are."

-x-

As the two friends left the hospital wing a few hours later, after both Hermione and the returned Madam Vivienne, or 'Vivi' as she asked to be called- to which Harry had been unable to suppress a humoring smile.

"Hermione, if we're here, can't we just kill You Know Who and get it over with?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Harry, we can't! If we killed him, the timeline would completely change! Or if we have to, how are we going to even get back? We'd spend our lives in Azkaban, Harry! He's got the teachers and half the student body wrapped around his middle finger because he's a model student and kisses ass everywhere he goes, or so you told me."

"I do so hope that you're talking about me, Miss Granger, because I would do more than kiss your ass." A light voice sounded behind them in the corridor. "Why the middle finger?"

Hermione froze at his vulgar insinuation and glared at him with Harry seething behind her. "The middle finger, because you're screwing them all over before they even know it."

Tom only smirked wider. "You want me to screw you over what?"

"Shut up, Riddle!" Harry bellowed in outraged anger, whipping his wand out and pointing it as menacingly as he could.

"Oh? Going to make me, Harry?" Tom circled around them in the dimly lit hallway. "Nagini has told me all about you. Every time you thwarted my future self has been pure luck and Hermione's help. You can't do anything on your own."

Harry roared and cast at Riddle. "Expelliarmus!"

Riddle lazily flicked his wand and Harry's spell went crashing into the wall beside his target. "Try harder."

Hermione jumped in front of Harry. "Stop it! He's not worth your time." She dragged Harry down the hallway as he practically bristled in anger.

"Hermione, let me-" Harry began obstinately.

"No, Harry. Riddle isn't worth lifting a finger for." She replied tensely as they kept walking.

"It isn't wise to turn your back on me, Hermione." Tom called after them. "I'll look forward to seeing you both in classes tomorrow morning. I sincerely hope you both make it to the welcoming feast tonight for sorting."

Harry snorted after Riddle had walked the other way. "'Mione, why'd you stop me? I could've just-"

"Harry, you can't. Dumbledore asked us to try to… Get through to him."

"Are you serious? He believes Riddle can change?" Harry stared at her in shock.

"I think he sees the good in everyone even in this time."

"There isn't an ounce of good in Riddle." Harry sneered.

"Either way, he said he wanted to change my mind and join his side, so maybe we can use that to our advantage?"

"He said what?" Harry stopped walking. "He wants to make you a Death Eater?" He doubled over in laughter and slapped his knee dramatically. "Oh, Hermione, that's a good one!"

Said witch rolled her eyes in amusement at Harry. "I don't lie about things like that and you know it. So what can we do with that? Try to change him too?"

"Of course not, 'Mione. Riddle is already corrupted, we're ten years too late for that, if not more. You could seduce him, though," Harry paused in a rare thoughtful moment. "Make him let his guard down and do him in."

"That's preposterous! I won't seduce him!" She exclaimed as a blush crept up her neck.

"Why not? Just be yourself in classes and he's bound to notice you. He's supposed to be bright, so if you answer more questions than him it'll get his attention."

"Harry, I was going answer questions in class regardless." She pouted and he grinned.

"I know, 'Mione, that's why it might work."

"No. We should just look for a way back home-" She froze midsentence. "Harry, what would it mean if Riddle had horcruxes from the future? He has Nagini and the locket." Harry's fingers wandered up to his chest instinctively looking for the locket.

"He took the locket? You let him?!" Harry growled in distaste at the thought of Riddle being that near him.

"I didn't realize what he was doing! I was stunned by who he was at the moment." She trailed off guiltily.

"All the more reason for you to get closer to Riddle, Hermione. We need to kill Nagini and get the locket back before we even think of going back home."

"Right…" Hermione sighed in defeat. "Harry, I'm abysmal at flirting. I don't know the first clue of how to seduce a boy."

Harry blushed as he commented. "I can tell you exactly what we like, Hermione, and believe me when I tell you it'll probably be harder with Riddle."

Hermione let an unusually devilish smirk grace her features. "Let's not get punny now, Harry."

Harry chuckled and they both looked up to see they'd arrived at the Great Hall.

"Ready, 'Mione?"

"As ever, Harry."

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed :D You made my day **3 **I hope you enjoyed** **chapter two n.n this story is all coming along as I type it xD so if anyone wants to suggest ideas, they are all welcome. Updated 7/19/13**


End file.
